tricks can be just as sweet as treats
by xhoochiex
Summary: When you find out something that you shouldn't have make sure you don't get caught
1. Tricks can be just as sweet as treats

It started like most things do with a once upon a time...but this one doesn't have ,and they lived happily ever after endings oh no   
  
You see hogwarts is a weird place to live most of the year.You just don't know what is going to happen.Here is a story where some young Hogwarts students fined out   
  
more than they are mean't too and pay the price for doing so...  
  
James awoke to reach for his glasses he looked about the room starting from the left   
  
hand side where his glasses had been.He slowly looked round till he was face to face  
  
(noses touching)with his best friend Sirius.  
  
Sirius had been flicking james' ear for quite sometime now counting how many it took   
  
for him to wake up(15).Sirius smiled then said   
  
"hey budddddy whats the haps"  
  
James turned to his clock "6:30 Sirius why 6:30?I am tired go bother Lupin"  
  
Just as he said his other friends name came a voice and a head behind Sirius   
  
"To late there James he's already got me"  
  
Remus had been awoken first by the hyper young Padfoot who seeming couldn't wait to tell   
  
them something.  
  
Peter was already in the empty common room looking like his usual self,shaken and alert.  
  
James fiddled with his hair but just made it look worse(the way he liked it)and said  
  
"Right Padfoot what couldn't wait until 6:45?"  
  
"Well Prongs my friend,all my friends,I must tell you I am going to set a trap for   
  
the girls and I know since both Prongs and Moony have "relations"with them as do I ,sorry Peter,you may find it rude of me but they had one planned for us"  
  
James and Remus looked at one another and laughed,Peter just smiled at the floor.  
  
"Your kidding no way would they even try and trick us"James said as he gave another tug at his hair.  
  
"Oh but they did I ofcourse have my sources and stopped it before it happened.This was a close  
  
call gentlemen and we must do something to make sure they never even think of tricking us again".  
  
James stopped for a second then he thought back to the last night when Lily said   
  
/"goodnight see you in the morning"said Lily before sniggering to herself and running off/  
  
"Ofcourse!"shouted James"They done something to our room...but what?"  
  
"That what James is about to happen about ...Now!"  
  
*******BANG!!!!*******  
  
They all looked at the roof before running up the stairs too see what had happened.  
  
"Oh My God!..."shouted James,as he saw the room was covered in a pink paint   
  
which stained everything,"Is that non-removable paint?"  
  
"Yes it is James only a teacher could get that mess cleaned up which would have mean't going   
  
down to the great hall bright pink"sighed Sirius  
  
"They...are...so...like...us...damn them!"James exclaimed.  
  
//////////fade out\\\\\\\\\\ 


	2. The pink ladies get there own back

"Are you ready Prongs?"said Sirius in a hushed voice  
  
"God I hope so..."replied James,the crew patted him on the back before letting him go.  
  
He (James) walked into the Great Hall in a black cloak covered in...pink paint.  
  
"Oh Potter pink really suites you!"shouted Lily from their house table.  
  
"yeah potter your mudblood girlfriend has a point pink does look good on you"whispered snape as james passed.  
  
James stopped and bent over to say"well I do look good in anything...unlike you snape".  
  
James moved over to his house table with a proud kind of swagger.  
  
The girl laughed while pounding there fists on the table.  
  
James sat beside them grabbed an apple took a bite then grinned.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows."James dear...why are you wearing pink?"James looked a her and calmly said  
  
"I believe you know the answer to that my dear...as I know it was you and your friends who done this to me."  
  
"Well I don't know where you got that idea but I think you should get some black robes on because I'm not going about someone dressed like that"  
  
"But Lily I like my new robes!Pink looks better on me than any other colour ever could."  
  
Minerva looked him in the eyes from across the table trying to figure out if it was a trick or not.  
  
James look content with his new look and this caused Minerva to look away.  
  
"I think it should be in the dress code I feel so much more comfortable in this."said james crunching into his apple.  
  
Minerva felt something at her foot...she gave out a loud scream breaking the talk of James across the great hall. "WHAT WAS THAT!"she shouted  
  
"what?..."Lily said,then she to felt something at her foot,"ahhh!SOMETHING IS AT MY FOOT!"  
  
They girls all jumped up in the air one by one then began to run for the door.  
  
However Remus and Sirius where leaning on either side of the doorway of the great hall with their arms folded.  
  
With a small flick of Padfoot's wrist ropes flew at the girls and a net being carried by two owls grabbed them.  
  
Trapped in the net the girls continued to scream.  
  
James stood up dropped his finished apple to the ground before pulling off his pink robes to show black ones.  
  
"Evans,girls"He bows"you tried to get us but failed,many peole do.Don't take it to hard.We cannot be gotten."  
  
James moves towards the door to meet his friends and Peter in human form crawls out from under the table.  
  
Sirius blows a kiss at the net and then they all walk out of the hall leaving a silhouette in the opening. The girls still screaming flying around the great hall in a net get covered in a green goo substance which causes them to scream even more.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK...THIS IS WAR!!!!!"shouts Minerva the other girls nod in agreement. *the teachers seem to just carry on with their breakfast as if nothing has happened all morning* 


End file.
